Medieval Drama
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: AU. Wawanakwa and Toronto are two kingdoms that hate each other very much. But what happens when a Wawanakwan prince and princess fall for some Torontans? ...Adventure, drama, love and more! Trent/Lindsay and DJ/Eva with some Chris/OC and DJ's Mom/Chef
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Lena is my OC. And Martha's the name I gave DJ's mom. This fic will be broken into two parts and this is the first half. Sorry for the OOC-ness! D:

...

Part One

...

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a prosperous king who ruled over a renowned kingdom. King Chris, the king of Wawanakwa, was known for his sadist ways. Most Wawanakwans believed that without their queen, Queen Lena the Kind, the kingdom would have been subject to intolerable tortures. The king had two children, a set of twins. And though they were from the same mother, they were as different as day and night. One, Prince Trent, took after his mother and was kind, loving, and appreciative to the musical arts. The other, Princess Eva, was worse than her father, some claimed. The princess was temperamental, impatient and hotheaded. Prince Trent, the elder one, was protective of his sister, but there was no doubt in his mind that she could take her of herself. Trent and Eva, both of marrying age, began to see suitors. Trent took a fancy to one suitor, Lady Gwen, but wasn't sure if she was right for him. Princess Eva scared off every single suitor who came to visit her.

One day, there was a royal masquerade ball in the neighboring kingdom of Toronto. All the young royals from the region were attending. When Trent and Eva asked their parents if they could attend, King Chris hotly denied them.

"Why dad?" Trent asked.

"Come on, please?" Eva added.

"No!" King Chris answered.

"Why not?" Eva balled up her fists.

"Because I said so!" King Chris stuck his nose up in the air. Chris, along with Lena, was the only person not afraid of Princess Eva.

"Dad!" Trent cried.

"Chris," Queen Lena gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's time you tell them..."

"Tell us what?" Eva asked.

King Chris sighed, "Fine... A long time ago, like before my grandparents were born, there was a war between several kingdoms in the region. The Torontans and Wawanakwans were allies in the war, but as it came to close and many of us saw that there was so definite winner, the Torontans backstabbed us and we lost thousands of soldiers. Along with our pride. Since then, Wawanakwans have hated Torontans. Neither of us will step foot in the other's kingdom."

"And both kings are too stupid to mend the patches between the two kingdoms," Queen Lena added.

...

"Dad said we can't go!" Trent told Eva.

"So?" Eva put on her mask. "I'm still going."

"I wanna come!" Trent cried.

"Then get ready," Eva fixed her mask as she looked into the mirror. "My carriage'll be here in a few minutes."

...

"Wow," Trent said in awe. "This place is so nice!"

"They even have a gym for the peasants," Eva added.

"Name, please," the man at the door said.

"Prince Tr-" Eva clamped a hand over Trent's mouth.

"They hate us, remember?" she said, teeth clenched.

"Oh yeah," Trent removed her hand from his face. "We're uh... That lord and lady from that place... With those animals... And the people... And we have, uh..."

"Lord Duncan and Lady Courtney? Why didn't you say so!" the man exclaimed. "Go on in!"

Trent and Eva smiled weakly before walking into the massive castle. The ballroom was full of people in fancy dresses and elaborate masks.

...

The king and queen of Toronto, King Hatchet and Queen Martha, were preparing for the ball as their two children walked into the throne room.

"Momma! Why do I have to go?"

"DJ," King Hatchet started. "You know why. You need a princess. And quick. You aren't getting any younger!"

"I'm only 22!" DJ cried.

Queen Martha looked at her husband, then son, "Just have fun, poopydoo. Okay?"

"And look after your little sister," King Hatchet added. "She's very... impressionable. I don't want her to be taken advantage of."

"I will," DJ nodded. He was about to leave when someone walked into the room.

"Daddy!" a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes exclaimed.

"Yes, dear?" King Hatchet walked over to her.

"Is our gardener _really _from outer space?" she asked.

"No, honey, he's not. Who told you that?" Queen Martha asked.

"Why don't you get ready for the ball, Lindsay?" the king added.

"Okay," Lindsay smiled and walked off. DJ followed her.

DJ was very protective over his little sister. She was the apple of every man's eye and wasn't exactly the smartest woman around. Many people tried to take advantage of her, but DJ made sure they didn't. DJ was two years older than Lindsay and was one of her best friends. Though no one spoke of it, Lindsay wasn't DJ's real sister, nor was she royal blood. Someone had left her on the castle's doorstep when she was a few days old and Queen Martha brought her up as her own daughter. Since then, every Torontan has regarded Lindsay as their own princess.

"DJ..." Lindsay started. "Do you think I'll finally meet 'the one', tonight?"

"I don't know," DJ replied. "Maybe you will," he smiled.

...

"This is lame," Eva squashed her punch cup.

"I'm having fun," Trent replied. "This music is awesome."

"You would think so," Eva rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to-" Trent stopped mid-sentence, as all eyes, along with his, turned to the beautiful blonde woman with a mask walking down the spiral marble staircase. Behind her was a well-build, handsome man, also wearing a mask. Both looked regal enough to be royalty.

"Whoa..." Trent and Eva said at the same. Behind their masks, their eyes were wide.

The two stepped off the staircase and began to mingle with the crowd surrounding them.

"You think they're the king and queen?" Trent asked his twin.

"Nah," Eva replied. "Too young. Maybe their the prince and princess."

"Does Toronto even have a prince and princess?" Trent asked. Eva shrugged in response.

"There's only one way to find out," Eva started walking towards them.

"Wait! Eva!" Trent called after her.

Eva waited until the two were alone and making their way to the punch bowl. Trent followed her.

"What are we gonna say? Hi, we're the heirs to Wawanakwa. You can kill us if you want," Trent said sarcastically.

"Just follow my lead," Eva whispered.

She walked over to the man and woman and smiled. She curtsied.

"Is that you, your highness?" she asked sweetly.

"Yup! I'm Princess Lindsay," Lindsay replied. "You can't tell because I'm wearing a mask," she whispered.

"And you are?" Eva asked the man.

"Prince DJ... You?" DJ asked Eva.

"Does it really matter?" Eva answered.

"That's a long name!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Princess Lindsay," Trent kissed her hand, "You look stunning tonight."

"Thanks," Lindsay giggled. "Who are you?"

"I'm her brother," he motioned to Eva.

"Are you two from around here?" DJ eyed Trent suspiciously.

"Nah," Eva answered. "We came a long way to be here tonight."

"So where exactly are you from?" DJ asked her.

"It's all relative, right?" Eva answered.

"I guess so," DJ shrugged.

"Where are you guys from?" Trent asked.

Eva face-palmed.

"Uh... here," DJ answered.

"Oh! You're Torontan!" Trent exclaimed.

DJ nodded, as did Lindsay once she stopped thinking about it.

"Princess Lindsay, may I have this dance?" Trent asked her with his hand out.

Lindsay giggled as she nodded and the two hit the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Eva asked as DJ.

"Uh... Sure," DJ answered, a little scared. He led her into a waltz.

As the music came to an end, the four stopped dancing and Trent realized the time.

Trent looked at the clock, "Sis, I think we should get going. It's getting late..."

"Yeah," Eva agreed.

"Wait, so you're leaving?" DJ asked her.

Eva nodded, "It was nice talking to you," she smiled uncharacteristically.

"Don't go!" Lindsay cried as she put a hand on Trent's shoulder. She softened, "Will I see you again?"

Trent sighed, "I don't know..."

The clock struck twelve.

"Wait! What's your name?" DJ asked Eva.

"Yeah, tell us," Lindsay added as she looked to Trent.

Trent sighed, "I don't think it'll hurt, sis."

"We'll tell you," Eva started. "If you promise you won't tell anyone else."

DJ and Lindsay nodded.

"Princess Eva and Prince Trent," Trent told them. He grabbed his sister and the two dashed out.

...

"Do you think I'll see Brent again?" Lindsay asked her brother.

"I don't know. And it was Trent, wasn't it?" DJ asked.

"Oh yeah," Lindsay giggled.

"They said they were a prince and princess..." DJ mused. "It shouldn't be too hard to find them. Just ask around for a set of royal twins named Trent and Eva."

"They're twins? And who would we ask?" Lindsay inquired as she twirled a strand of hair.

"I'm not sure," DJ answered. "I hope we can find them. I wish she left a shoe or something."

"She?" Lindsay's eyes widened. "You like Ava!"

"Yeah, a little," DJ blushed.

"OMG! That's so cool! We can like double date and stuff!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"We have to find them first..." DJ replied.

"Did you like anyone at the ball?" Queen Martha asked her son.

"Yeah," DJ said softly.

"Really? I'm so happy for you!" Queen Martha gushed.

"Is she royalty?" King Hatchet inquired.

"She's a princess," DJ answered.

"Where is she from?" Chef asked.

"I'm not really sure," DJ responded.

"What's she like?" the queen wondered.

"She's... short-tempered, and she's ambitious... And she's dangerous..."

"Dangerous?" Queen Martha asked. "Well, is she pretty?"

"Yup," DJ smiled.

"What happened to your sister?" King Hatchet asked.

"Uh..." DJ looked at his lovesick little sister and then at his father. "She's in love..."

"That's great!" Queen Martha said happily. "She met someone at the ball, too?"

"Yeah," DJ answered. "He's a nice guy," DJ told his father, who then smiled.

"Who is he?" King Hatchet asked.

"The twin brother of Ava," Lindsay replied.

"Ava?" Martha grinned.

"Yeah, her name's _Eva_, though," DJ corrected. "And her brother's name is Trent."

"When do we get to meet them?" King Hatchet asked.

"I have no idea..." DJ answered.

"We're going away for a few days, Daddy," Lindsay told King Hatchet.

"Where exactly?" he asked.

"Just going to see some friends," DJ answered.

"Don't go anywhere near Wawanakwa," King Hatchet warned.

"Why not?" Lindsay asked.

"Because Torontans _hate_ Wawanakwans," King Hatchet said grimly. "Be careful. And have fun," King Hatchet told them.

...

"She was Princess Lindsay, right?" Trent asked his sister.

"Duh. She said that," Eva deadpanned.

"Well why don't we go back to see her?"

"Because there's a rule about Wawanakwans not being able to set foot in Toronto."

"Well what if we disguise ourselves as Tortontans? We've done it before, we can do it again," Trent replied.

"We'd have to dress up like servants, though," Eva cringed. "They'd spot us out if they knew we we're royalty."

"You wouldn't have to come, sis," Trent told her.

"I kinda wanna... I liked Prince DJ... But don't tell anyone!" Eva threatened.

"Don't worry," Trent assured her.

...

"Only a few days, okay?" Queen Lena told her children. "It's so lonely without you two."

"Okay, mom. We'll come back in a few days," Trent complied.

"I'll miss my babies," Queen Lena blubbered as she hugged Trent and Eva.

"We'll miss you too, mom," Eva sighed as she pulled herself out of the hug.

"Come back soon, okay?" King Chris said. "Your mom will go crazy if you don't."

Trent and Eva waved good-bye to their parents before setting off.

"We've got the castle all to ourselves," Chris grinned at Lena. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Is that all you ever think about, Chris?"

...

**Second part should be up soon! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review :)**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** Not cool enough to own TDI/TDA.

**Author's Note:** Second part! Enjoy!

...

Part Two

...

"We dress up like servants, then demand to see the prince and princess. That'll work," Eva said sarcastically. "Nice idea, genius."

"Okay, there are a couple of problems, but I'll work out the kinks," Trent reassured her.

"You better," Eva growled. Trent cowered.

"I am. I will," Trent took out a sheet of paper and began scribbling ideas.

...

"Wait, why do we have to dress up like peasants?" Lindsay asked.

"We're going to see Trent, remember?" DJ replied gently.

"But he won't recognize us like this," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay... Trent's the prince of Wawanakwa," DJ sighed.

Lindsay gasped, "Daddy said we couldn't go there!"

"I know," DJ put his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to break a rule, okay?"

"Okay," Lindsay nodded unsurely. "But why do we have to dress up like peasants?"

...

"If this doesn't work out..." Eva eyed her brother angrily. The two of them were clad in Torontan garb to blend in with the average populace.

"It will, don't say that," Trent said calmly.

"Mr. White," a page approached Trent. "The king and queen are ready to see you."

"Great," Trent took in a deep breath. He entered the throne room with Eva behind him.

"Hello!" Queen Martha greeted. "Are you two the pearl merchants?"

"Yes, yes we are," Trent answered. He pulled out a sack. "I'm Mr. White, and this is my sister, Pearl. We have the finest selection of pearls in the region for the most reasonable prices."

"And these are all real pearls?" King Hatchet raised his unibrow.

"Of course!" 'Pearl' added.

"Wonderful! Let's see some pearls!" Queen Martha said giddily.

"Wait... Wouldn't the princess wish to see some of these?" 'Mr. White' asked.

"I'm sure she would," King Hatchet responded. "But she's out of town with her brother."

"..." Trent and Eva inwardly groaned.

"What are you waiting for? Let's see those shiny pearls!"

...

"King Chris and Queen Lena, I assume?" DJ bowed. Lindsay curtsied.

"You're the diamond merchant?" Chris asked.

"Let me do the talking, Lindsay," DJ whispered to his sister.

"Yes, of course!" DJ answered. He motioned to Lindsay, who was wearing pounds of diamonds on her. "These are the best diamonds you will ever find," DJ bragged.

"They are," Lindsay added.

"Say..." DJ started. "Wouldn't you like to bring out your daughter to see this? Perhaps your son?"

"Nah," Queen Lena shook her head. "Eva's not interested in this stuff."

"What about Trent?" Lindsay blurted. She coughed, "I mean, perhaps Prince Trent would like to look at these for a prospective wife, maybe..."

"He would," Queen Lena said to King Chris.

"The prince is out of town," King Chris told the siblings. "The princess too."

Lindsay and DJ's hearts sank, hearing this.

"What about those diamonds? How much are they?" Lena pointed to the second strand on Lindsay's neck.

...

"Great! That was the worst waste of time I've ever wasted!" Eva yelled.

"Sis, calm down," Trent told her.

"Grr..." Eva glared.

"Look, I didn't see Lindsay either. We'll find 'em. I promise," Trent vowed.

"Aren't you the same guy who said that our pearl scheme would work to?"

"I-" Trent was interrupted by the horse carriage coming to a screeching halt.

...

"Aww," Lindsay cried. "We're not going to find him!"

"Don't cry, Lindsay," DJ comforted. "We'll find those two."

Lindsay smiled weakly, "Okay, AJ."

"Good," DJ replied. "And it's DJ-" DJ was cut off by the horse carriage stopping.

"Should we check it out?" Lindsay stuck her head outside the window.

"Yeah," DJ stepped off the carriage, then helped Lindsay down.

...

"Stupid horse carriage!" Eva growled.

"Sis, cool down," Trent stepped off the carriage to look around at the damage.

Trent rubbed his eyes. Could it be... Princess Lindsay?

"Stop staring, it's rude," Eva smacked Trent upside the head.

Lindsay and DJ heard voices, so they turned around.

Lindsay's eyes widened, "Brent!" she exclaimed happily.

"Lindsay?" Trent said hopefully.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" Lindsay cried as she rushed into his arms. Trent embraced her, then kissed her.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" DJ asked Eva.

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Eva replied. She looked up at DJ. She bit her lip, then grabbed him and brought him down for a kiss.

When she finally pulled back, DJ asked her, "What was that for?"

"I kinda like you," Eva punched DJ in the arm.

Trent got down on one knee, "Lindsay, will you marry me?"

"Troy! I'd love to!" Lindsay kissed him as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"One prob, there Romeo," Eva broke up the kiss. "Our kingdoms hate each other. ...And where'd you get the ring?"

"Oh, yeah..." Lindsay said.

Trent's eyes widened, "Exactly! If we get married, they can't do anything! In fact, the two kingdoms will be forced to cooperate lift the embargo on one another. ...And I got the ring from all the pearl jewelry we had."

"Wow," Eva said. "You aren't as dumb as you look... That's actually a good plan."

"Maybe if we had another couple in on this..." Trent hinted.

"You want us to get married to prove a point?" Eva asked her brother, her eyes glaring a hole through him.

"No! I mean, if you want to. We'll leave you alone now," Trent left, Lindsay behind him.

"Your sister Ava's really scary," Lindsay told Trent.

"I know... I grew up with her," Trent laughed.

"I can't wait to get married," Lindsay giggled.

"Me neither," Trent held her hand.

"When do you think we'll be able to?" Lindsay asked.

"As soon as we find a friar," Trent leaned in to kiss her.

...

"So... Do you?" DJ asked her, shaking.

"What? You're not gonna get down on one knee?" Eva asked.

DJ did as she asked and pulled out some diamond jewelry from his pocket, "Eva, will you marry me?" he asked, cringing.

"Yes, I would love to," Eva grinned as he slipped a diamond ring on her finger. "What are you scared about?" Eva asked him.

"I thought you were gonna beat me up," DJ got up.

"You're such a pansy," Eva smirked.

...

"Well, our carriage's damaged. I don't think it'll make it back to Wawanakwa," Trent commented. "Don't you think it's funny how we were looking for each other, then literally bumped into one another?" Trent asked Lindsay. She giggled.

"Har har," Eva laughed dryly.

"Is that a friar?" DJ asked as he pointed to a man in the distance.

"Oh my gosh, CJ! It is!" Lindsay squealed.

"CJ?" Eva raised her unibrow.

DJ shook his head, "I'll explain later..."

Trent, Lindsay, DJ and Eva chased after the friar.

"Will you freaks leave me alone? I'm trying to read," the friar groaned.

"Will you marry us, Father?" Lindsay asked him.

"I'm a friar. As in eternal celibacy. I can't marry anyone. And if I could, I certainly wouldn't marry you four," he responded. "And its Father Noah to you."

Trent sighed, "We mean, that Lindsay I want to get married. So do Eva and DJ. Will you conduct the ceremony?"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Father Noah asked. He pulled out a book from his rucksack.

"Do you..." Father Noah looked at Trent.

"Trent Maclean," Trent filled in.

"Do you, Trent Maclean, take..." Father Noah looked at Lindsay.

"Lindsay Hatchet."

"Do you, Trent Maclean, take Lindsay Hatchet to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lindsay Hatchet take Trent Maclean to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"For richer or poorer, blah blah blah blah. I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss the bride."

Trent kissed Lindsay.

Father Noah looked at Eva and DJ.

"Do you.." he started.

"Eva Maclean and DJ Hatchet."

"Do you Eva Maclean take DJ Hatchet to be your-"

"Come on! I don't have all day!" Eva said impatiently.

"Whatever," Father Noah rolled his eyes. "By the power vested in me, yadda yadda blah blah, kiss the bride."

DJ kissed Eva.

"Can I go now?" Father Noah asked, bored.

"No," Eva growled. "You're coming with us!"

"Why?" Father Noah asked.

"To prove that we're married, of course! No one would believe us, otherwise."

"Whatever."

...

"Father," DJ started. "Lindsay and I have wed two wonderful people of royal descent... No, no, no!" DJ cried. "Scrap that."

Father Noah balled up the paper and tossed it into the pile of other wadded up paper balls.

"Dad... I want you to know that Lindsay married a Wawanakwan Prince and I married a Wawanakwan Princess. I know you hate them, but we're asking you to set aside your differences for the love between us. We'll be in Wawanakwa, come by to see us if you still consider the two of us your children..." DJ finished.

Noah wrote down what DJ said word for word with a fancy quill pen and folded up the letter. "Here ya go. Can I go now?"

...

"WHAT!" King Chris yelled as he read a letter.

"What is it?" Queen Lena asked.

"Read this! Just read this! See what your crazy children have done! They've-" Queen Lena took the letter from him and scanned it.

"Aww," she cooed.

"You think it's cute?" King Chris exclaimed.

...

"WHAT!" King Hatchet cried as he wadded up a letter.

"Sammy... What happened?" Queen Martha asked.

"We're going to Wawanakwa. Now!" King Hatchet exclaimed.

...

"How much trouble do you think we're in?" Trent asked Lindsay.

"Lots!" she answered.

"But it's all worth it for you," Trent told her.

"You too," Lindsay blushed.

"How touching," Father Noah said sourly.

...

"Is that..." King Chris started. "It's those diamond peddler. You married diamond peddlers!" he exclaimed.

"You had your father worried! He thought you married some Torontans!" the queen told her children.

"We kinda did..." Trent said awkwardly as he began to tell their story.

...

"And that's why we're standing right here-" Eva said as the doors to the throne room slammed open.

"CHRIS MACLEAN! YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!" King Hatchet screamed.

"Samuel Hatchet..." King Chris growled. "What the hell are you doing in my castle!"

"Your kids eloped with mine! What the hell did you brainwash your children with?" King Hatchet yelled.

"Your frickin' kids-" Queen Lena put a hand on King Chris's shoulder.

"Chris, no need to be mean..." she gently chided.

"Mean? I'll show that mothaf-" Queen Lena clamped her hand over his mouth, "-er mean!"

"What's done is done," Queen Martha started.

"Yeah," Queen Lena added. "We might as well live with it."

"B-B-But what about our eternal hatred?" King Chris whined.

"You'll just have to get over it," Queen Lena replied.

"Aww!" King Hatchet cried.

"You two are a bunch of babies," Father Noah scoffed.

"And who are you?" King Chris asked.

"Father Noah. I'm a friar. You can't hurt me, sorry," he shrugged.

King Chris sighed, "Bygones?"

"Bygones," King Hatchet replied.

"Does that mean we get a happily ever after?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Yup," Trent wrapped his arm around her.

And they all lived happily ever after. Even Father Noah.

...

**That was lotsa fun! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
